sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Liberation of Beijing
Infinite / Zero the Jackal Xemnas Master Xehanort Ansem |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **U.S. Army Rangers *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance **31st Marine Expeditionary Unit *U.S. Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs *U.S. Air Force Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces United Federation of China Armed Forces *United Federation of China Army *United Federation of China Air Force Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Air Force |forces2 = Sigma's Maverick Forces Organization XIII members |casual1 = Moderate Casualties - Hundreds to Thousands |casual2 = Moderate Casualties - Hundreds to Thousands Sigma }}The Liberation of Beijing, also known as the Second Battle of Beijing was a joint military operation by the United States-NATO coalition and the United Federation of China with East Asian Federation and Russian Federation aiding for support against Sigma's Mavericks and the Organization XIII to liberate the capital of the United Federation of China. Moments before the liberation began, the United States Department of Defense announced at the US Military forces were advanced technological superiority. Service areas are the USCENTCOM Japan, the United States of Korea, Indonesia, United Federation of China, Repbulic of Vietnam, Thailand, Australia and New Zealand, as well as troops supporting the operation in the Sea of Japan east of 25 degrees longitude. Background Believing they had rendered the Phantom Ruby powerless after the Space mission rescue of Aqua by Sonic Sr II and Sora and the awakening of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr in San Francisco S.H.I.E.L.D. Base, U.S.-NATO coalition led by Knuckles the Echidna Jr decided to attack and liberate Beijing using a battle technique used by U.S. Armed Forces by using a combination of air and land attacks to surprise the Sigma's Mavericks in the occupied Beijing. The U.S. President have allowed the American-NATO, East Asian and Russian fleet to monopolize Sigma's Mavericks in the occupied-Beijing. While the American-NATO forces were still struggling with tens of millions of Sigma's Maverick troops in Northern China, the U.S. NATO Navy submarines have launched multiple nuclear missiles, quickly annihilated 70 millions Mavericks and most of Sigma's Maverick army. This paved the way for the U.S> and NATO troops to enter the occupied-Beijing in order to liberate the capital of China with the help of the Chinese forces. Operation Liberating Beijing Upon entering the capital, the U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel Task Force met fierce resistance with the United Federation of China Armed Forces and the East Asian Federation to push bash the Sigma's Maverick forces near the Daxing District. The U.S.-NATO coalition managed to get reinforcement from a nearby Russian Armed Forces. The Maverick forces retreated to meet up with the Organization XIII in the center of the city. Sometime later, United States and Chinese forces raided a Maverick compound in Beijing, after getting a tip-off that a junior Maverick commander was hiding there. Indeed, Sigma's Maverick forces were present. Heavy fighting broke out, which left at least 10 Sigma's Mavericks dead and two captured. The coalition had no casualties. The fate of the junior commander remains unknown. The U.S. and NATO coalition troops, alongside Chinese Federation Army ground forces, pushed northwards through the Sangin Valley driving the Taliban from Gereshk and the surrounding villages. It was reported that coalition troops killed more than 130 Sigma's Mavericks fighters. Backed by air support, Sigma's Maverick robots were destroyed and killed in two separate battles in the streets of Beijing, according to a US military and NATO coalition statement. As part of the operation, British Royal Engineers built company sized patrol bases for the Chinese Federation Security Forces. Later the U.S.-NATO coalition launched a second attack on Beijing so they could capture Sigma and win the Maverick Wars.Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Metropolitan Highway. "Knuckles Jr: If we can kill or capture Sigma, we win. Find out where he is at, Sonic Sr II! While covered by the U.S.-NATO coalition's fleet,Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Metropolitan Highway. "Rouge Jr: We'll provide as much cover as we can. Sonic Sr II, Tails Jr, Sora, Kairi, Sonic Sr, Aqua, X and Zero located Sigma in the Beijing skyscraper, only for Infinite (Zero the Jackal) to appear with his powers intact and banish both Sonic Sr II and Marcus to Null Space taking Sora and Kairi with it, when Marcus tried to rescue Sonic Sr II from the vortex in which Sonic Sr attacks Infinite in his rage for banishing his grandson. It was then revealed that the Phantom Ruby had a backup power supply underneath the Sigma Palace. Using their combined powers however, Axl (who disguised as Captain Red) appeared and kills Sigma with the help of Team RWBY by sending him falling to his death. Escape from Null Space Shortly afterwards, Sonic Sr II and Marcus were able to return to Beijing, just as the U.S.-NATO forces along with Chinese, Russian and East Asian forces had the Sigma's Mavericks in the occupied Beijing on the ropes.Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Null Space. "Sonic Sr II: How is the battle going? / Amy Jr: We've got them on the ropes. If our fleet can keep the upper hand, we should have things under control soon. In the end, Infinite and his remaining Maverick forces withdrew from Beijing, giving the United Federation of China to retake control of China from Sigma's Maverick occupation. The Sigma's Maverick fleet was significantly weakened in the aftermath of the battles on the sea as well as the Liberation of Beijing, and the United States and NATO with the aid of East Asia, Russia and China moved forward with attacks on the Sigma Palace. Although the U.S.-NATO, China, East ASia and Russia believed that Sigma had been dealt a crushing blow with the incapacitation of its navy, Sigma's Maverick forces remained resolute and undeterred in defense of Sigma Palace. Fortifications of several urban centers near the waterfront were underway as USMC forces approached, and Sigma's Mavericks prepared to throw everything they had at the invading American-NATO forces with the aid of the East Asian Federation, Russia and the United Federation of China in the hopes of ending the Maverick Wars. Aftermath After Beijing was liberated following his death by the hands of Axl disguised as Captain Red with the help of Team RWBY, Sora and Kairi managed to escape the Null Space where they were reunited by Sonic Sr II and his friends. Knuckles Jr having less than an hour left before Sigma's endgame on Planet Earth, the U.S.-NATO coalition and the Maverick Hunters launched an attack at the Sigma Palace, the last remaining stronghold of the Sigma's Mavericks and the Organization XIII, in an attempt to reach and stop the Phantom Ruby's power source. Gallery The_Bog_Remastered_MWR.png Rangers_Hamburg_MW3.png Siege_of_Shanghai_2.jpg Skyscraper_Collapse.jpg Siege.png Siege-of-shanghai.jpg 5839520415 2cf7492227 b.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg M1A2 Abrams tanks Severed Ties CoDG.png M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg Arma32017-04-2210-39-45-38.jpg 1151188020 preview UZX5x9EkYK.jpg 1442287406 preview arma32017-03-2222-09-56-80.jpg ROK Marine with K2.jpg A Republic of Korea Type 88 K1 Main Battle Tank.jpg D2fb6b0-791c85c6-f402-4db2-8bad-d0f8c22b4064.jpg 3b0698d1a94d692065d5636d6e4472a5.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-6 4.jpg Rok-armed-forces-2035-version-01-alpha-1 4.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg US Navy 051115-N-8492C-125 The Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (JMSDF) destroyer JDS Kongou (DDG 173) sails in formation with other JMSDF ships and ships assigned to the USS Kitty Hawk Carrier Strike Group.jpg US Navy 090320-N-9928E-304 The aircraft carrier USS John C. Stennis (CVN 74) and ships of the John C. Stennis Carrier Strike Group are underway in formation with naval vessels from the Republic of Korea.jpg Nimitz-strike-group.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg M4.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg 041126-M-5191K-005.jpg 27094ce9db657b6023e77bb544129286.jpg 478415283 ff9acded0e b.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg M1 strategic mobility.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg 5002565.jpg Images.jpg U1Gaa.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg USMC-110919-M-RU378-294.jpg Fallujah.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg 050724-m-0502e-027.jpg US Marine Battalion.jpg Iraq-f3642d1e3ac18e6afb3f3257d2aa6ce8f5048ed1.gif Medal-of-honor-warfighter4.jpeg 030723-F-0000W-001.JPG U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg 19th SFG Training.jpg 20th Special Forces Exercise DVIDS664455.jpg Two UH-60M, 160th SOAR on USS Bataan on 10 Feb. 2006.jpg MH-47E Chinook lands on the flight deck of the USS Kearsarge.jpg MH-60M DAP firing 2.75 inch rockets at a test ground.jpg SSG Jeremy Mayo of the 9th Special Operations Squadron observes an aerial refueling of a U.S. Army MH-60K Blackhawk helicopter.jpg Army Attack Helicopter Wallpaper.jpeg 742720-M-TCR27-263.jpg original.jpg M249 with Mk46 stock.jpg 63f61ed6bc66d535bd977cc5af94f85e.jpeg img.jpg usmilitarymodpreview_41_4.jpg dodGreenBeret.jpg CSA-2006-01-12-095303 M249SAW.jpg M4.jpg US Marines firing M4s in Helmand province Afghanistan.jpg MARSOC are shooting with M4 at Washoe Coutny Reginal Shooting Facility.jpg 19th Group soldier instructs Serbian soldier on 240B.jpg Spops2004afghanm60.jpg A U.S. Army Special Forces Soldier, right, with the 2nd Battalion, 20th Special Forces Group (Airborne), Mississippi Army National Guard helps a sheriff's deputy evacuate a resident and the man's dogs from 120829-A.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 101113-A-6521C-059 - U.S. Army soldiers with Charlie Troop 3rd Squadron 89th Cavalry 4th Infantry Brigade Combat Team 10th Mountain Division wait for the order to.jpg References Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving NATO Category:Battles involving the United Federation of China Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving Mexico Category:Battles involving Canada Category:Fictional battles Category:Military operations involving the United Federation of China Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving NATO Category:Military operations involving Russia Category:Military operations involving Mexico Category:Military operations involving Canada Category:Military operations involving the East Asian Federation